


Shallow Waters

by Shining_Red_Diamond



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/M, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, Mentioned Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, merman, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_Red_Diamond/pseuds/Shining_Red_Diamond
Summary: When Brittany met a merman named Hendery, little did she know her life was going to change. Not only do they fall in love, learn about each other’s worlds, and create a life for themselves; but there’s also a mystery surrounding Hendery that could potentially put both of their lives in danger.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Part I

Sipping on her strawberry lemonade, Brittany was zoned into her book. The summer sun brightened up the beach in her backyard, a gentle breeze kept the weather cool, and she was relaxed on her lounge chair on her porch. Brittany hummed a tune as she read, a habit she had ever since she was young. In her mind, it was offered as background music whenever she read one of her books.

Little did she know that her voice had caught the attention of a certain inhabitant of the ocean. Hendery had seen her and wanted to talk to Brittany since she moved to an isolated area in the Florida Keys about six months earlier. Multiple humans had come and gone to where he roamed, but something about Brittany reeled him as if she were a magnet for him. He was a little on the shy side, but he had finally worked up the courage to talk to her. Explaining that he was a merman would be difficult, but he hoped she would understand.

As soon as she had walked inside of her house with the empty glass in her hand, Hendery took advantage of her distraction to sneak onto her porch. He was intending on standing there to wait for her until he noticed the book she was reading. The cover had gold lettering centered at the top, and an elaborate picture of a human boy in round glasses trying to catch a small, spherical object while riding some sort of flying object was printed under the lettering. Hendery couldn’t read human writing, but from the cover he could tell it was an adventurous story. He quickly flipped through pages, but there were mostly words. Only a few pictures showed up on certain pages.

As soon as Brittany returned outside, she immediately jumped at the sight of a strange, young man with jet black hair standing on her porch and flipping through her book. The shock caused her to nearly drop her drink.

“Who are you?” she asked him, keeping a distance in her startled state. “What do you want?”

Hendery tried to speak, but he didn’t know how to speak human either. He’d picked up a few words here and there, but all he could do was make little squeals and dolphin sounds and use his body to explain what he was thinking. The only thing he could get out was his name.

“H-Hendery,” he introduced himself as he pointed at himself.

“Is that your name?” Brittany asked, and he nodded. “I’m Brittany.”

“Brittany,” Hendery repeated with a smile.

She noticed the book in his hands. “Oh, do you like  _ Harry Potter _ ? I’m rereading the series.”

“Can’t read.”

“Oh…” she paused before changing the subject. “May I ask where you came from?”

Hendery pointed to the ocean, but Brittany just chuckled. “Very funny.”

He used his body language to insist that he was from the ocean, and by the look of sincerity on his face Brittany could tell that he wasn’t joking.

“Oh, are you a sailor?” she raised an eyebrow. Hendery shook his head.

He then took the book out of her hands, set it on one of the lounge chairs and had her follow him to the beach.

“Dude, where are we going?”

Once her toes were touching the edge of the shoreline, Hendery stripped his shirt and shorts off before instructing her, “Wait.” Before she could say anything, he was dashing to the water before Olympic-style diving into the ocean. An iridescent glow where Hendery dove nearly blinded Brittany for a second before he dolphin-jumped out of the water again. A flash of purple where his legs should be had sparkled in the sunlight.

Brittany couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

A merman? A real merman?

She shut her eyes and pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. When she opened them, Hendery was sitting there on the beach, staring at her with confusion on his face.

Brittany could see his tail much clearer now. It was scaly, and each one was a beautiful purple and gold monochrome that also turned black in some angles. They faded into skin where the bases of his hips were.

“There’s no way this is real right now,” Brittany chuckled. “I must have hit my head. I’m dreaming.”

Hendery shook his head, and whispered, “Real.”

If she had already pinched herself once, she did it again but without this man knowing.

When she accepted that she wasn’t dreaming, she knelt down and asked, “May I touch them?”

Hendery had never been touched by a human much less any female creature. He hesitated a little, but he obliged. Taking her hand, he set to where he figured his shins would be.

“Gentle,” he begged.

“I will,” she promised.

Her fingertips carefully stroked his tail up and down, and the scales were smooth as a marble slab table with the exception of the gaps lining each one.

“Mermaids are real,” she whispered to herself.

“Yes,” Hendery replied.

Brittany faced him and promised, “I’ll keep it a secret if you want me to.”

“Please.”

“Okay. Can you turn human again? I can get you a towel to dry off with and something to eat if you’re hungry.”

Hendery nodded.

“I’ll be right back,” she said before rushing back into her house.

Lying there on his side, he watched as her slender legs carried her when she ran. Every inch of her was sketched into his brain: her flaming red hair, her eyes the color of the sea, and an hourglass figure like a mermaid’s. Hender was an observer, and as much as he watched her from afar some days, Brittany seemed like a kind person just from her actions. If she really was the most beautiful woman in the world to him, then it was definitely coming from her heart.

Brittany soon returned with a towel and his clothes that were abandoned on the beach, and he sat up a bit straighter. She helped him scoot away from the water to dry off properly. Hendery pat himself down, as he had done many times before with any absorbent cloth, and within a few seconds his tail split in a vertical line so delicately as clay being sliced in half with an invisible knife. His tail and scales melted into legs and feet, but Brittany quickly handed him his clothes before she saw too much.

“Thanks,” he smiled as she turned away to give him privacy as he dressed himself. 

After Hendery was fully clothed, Brittany turned back around and asked him, “Would you like to come inside?”

“Inside?” he repeated.

“The house. I’m getting hungry, so I want to eat something for lunch.”

“Food?” Hendery’s eyes lit up as he smiled, showing off his sharp teeth.

Brittany nodded. She had heard of some merfolk having such sharp teeth, but her new friend’s teeth were like sharks. They nearly startled her as it was such a shock for her to see.

She breathed deeply to calm down. “What do you like?” she asked him as she guided him to her back porch.

“Fish.”

“Well, you’re in luck,” she smiled as she opened the door. “I’ve got plenty.”

Brittany’s house was the most beautiful thing Hendery had never seen in his life. It was all so clean and tidy with most of the furniture having a soft navy fabric on some of the human furniture. It was his first time inside of a human house, so he took in everything his eyes could see.

In the kitchen, there was a wooden table with six chairs, and a large kitchen island stood right in the center (he had seen human billboard ads kitchen ware of some place called “Home Depot”). Two metallic doors were built into one wall, and a sink was placed beneath a window. The cabinets were also a beautiful wooden, and Hendery was impressed at how clean Brittany kept it.

“Pretty,” he mumbled as he sat at the table.

“All I have is salmon,” Brittany interrupted his thoughts. “How do you like them? I just learned how to debone and prepare them.” She set out a wooden board on the island and placed three raw salmon fish on it.

Hendery looked at the fish for a few seconds before picking one up with his bare hands and chomping down on its head with his sharp teeth. He ripped the head off in the process, a few fish scales sprinkling onto the counter.

“That answers that question,” giggled Brittany. “Raw it is.”

As he ate, Brittany fixed herself a BLT sandwich and a glass of the remaining pink lemonade. She tore off a couple paper towels for her new friend and herself. Hendery raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“To clean off your hands and mouth,” she explained as she gave a small demonstration, and he nodded before continuing his lunch.

Brittany observed the way he was chowing down on the raw fish. It was as if he hadn’t eaten in a long time, and seeing how loosely the unbuttoned shirt hung on his body she could almost make out a couple of ribs poking out from his sides.

“Thanks,” Hendery said as he wiped his hands and mouth with the paper towel.

“You’re welcome,” she smiled. “Don’t worry about the scales. I’ll clean it up.”

Hendery nods. His eyes then casually wander around her house.

“It’s not much, but I like it.”

“Pretty,” the merman repeated himself from earlier, now poking at the faucet. He jumped when water automatically showered out.

Brittany chuckled as she tossed her empty plate into the sink. “You haven’t seen much of what humans do, have you?”

Hendery shook his head. “Little.”

“A little.” Brittany thought for a moment. She knew he couldn’t form full sentences, but she knew he was smart. Hendery was curious, and from the way he observed everything Brittany could tell he wanted to learn. A light bulb went off in her head.

“How about this?” she said. “I work in the mornings, but every afternoon you can come by and I’ll teach you how to read and talk.”

“Talk? Read?” Hendery’s eyes were lighting up. No human had ever offered to teach him to speak a language before. Sure, he understood hundreds of languages, but for whatever reason he lacked the ability to try to form a proper sentence. All he spoke to his friends were by different voice patterns and ocean soundwaves.

“Everything,” Brittany promised. “Just come knock on my back door and we’ll begin.”

Hendery nodded. Taking her hand in his, he pressed a gentle kiss to it. “Tomorrow?” he begged.

“Tomorrow.”

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon when Hendery began his reading and writing lessons with Brittany. She was an excellent teacher as her college degree was in elementary education, but she stuck with tutoring young children who needed phonics and spelling help in school. Hendery was no different from them in terms of learning the different phonics, vowels, and consonants. The first lesson was just the basics of the alphabet and what sound each one made. Flashcards with pictures and the letter such as M for Milk were easy for Hendery to follow. The lessons did get harder with each lesson every day for about a month and a half, but Brittany taught him that practice and application are key in having the lessons stick in his brain. Of course, he got frustrated whenever he couldn’t get a syllable or pronounciation correct, but Brittany pushed him to do his best. Before long, Hendery was forming proper sentences to get his thoughts across to her.

“Okay, so as a final test,” Brittany concluded after their final lesson one Tuesday afternoon, “tell me about an adventure you’ve had in the ocean.”

“What story does Brittany want to hear?” Hendery asked. He had grown a habit of speaking in third person. Brittany had taught him first and third person point-of-view, but he liked speaking in third. She didn’t mind it a bit.

“Did you meet any other mermaids or mermen?”

Hendery shook his head as his smile dropped. “Hendery was abandoned when he was small.”

“What happened?” Brittany wasn’t expecting his answer to be so grim.

“He was too small and weak. His stomach couldn’t hold down anything his father gave him. Only fish.”

“Oh…” Her fingernails tapped on the table in a rhythm. “So, they just left you behind?”

He nodded again, but a grin came back to his face. “Hendery became friends with the sirens. They took him in, fed him, taught him to swim, hunt, and to communicate through sound.”

“Sirens?” Brittany repeated. “How many mythical creatures are out there that are real?”

“The Kraken is not real. The only octopus and squids that exist are only slightly taller than a human man.”

Brittany was now curious. She had only grown up hearing fairy tales about the mythological beings of the deep blue, but she always brushed them off as nothing more than stories. Now, that Hendery had entered into her life, she wanted to know which ones existed and which were hoaxes.

“Tell me more,” she begged as she pushed the notes for the lesson aside. “I want to know everything.”

“Is Brittany sure?” he teased. “There’s a lot of dangerous ones that could be harmful.”

“That’s what makes it exciting, and I know the perfect spot for us to talk.”

“Where?”

“Come with me,” she motioned with her finger, and Hendery followed her out the back door.

“But Hendery and Brittany have relaxed here already,” he whined.

Brittany giggled and took his hand. “Not here, silly. We have to walk and swim a little ways.”

Hendery got excited and held on to her hand tighter as she pulled him along. It was about a three minute walk before they came close to a pier stretching out in the ocean. The pier was nothing fancy, just a place where fishermen could come relax and catch a meal. Most of the time, it was empty mainly because it was a more isolated area. However, the two jumped into the water (Brittany had stripped her clothes off in the house, revealing a royal blue halter top bikini) and quietly swam underneath the bridge to avoid being noticed by two fishermen throwing their lines at the end of the pier.

Once they were far enough, the two of them crawled out of the water and onto the beach area. They decided to just naturally dry off in the sunshine, but it was a little chilly as the breeze kissed their skin.

“Hendery and the sun will keep you warm,” the merman offered, seemingly unbothered by the cool winds. Brittany just nodded in compliance and allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist as they sat down.

Leaning back against his chest, she immediately felt the warmth he gave off. Not only was the warmth nice and comfortable, but being held by her new friend likes this made her feel good inside. She could feel her cheeks turn as red as a firetruck, but she couldn’t help it. She wanted him to hold her forever, if he could. Hendery was discovering some new feelings for himself in that moment, and he knew deep down that he wanted to stay with his friend for as long as he lived.

“What does Brittany want to know?” Hendery asked, his voice cracking in shyness.


	2. Part II

Brittany listened to everything Hendery told her from the small seahorses serving the merfolk to the giant humpback whales he used to swim and splash with. The dolphins were the best at making friends, and the starfish were the best dancers. He didn’t discuss the merfolk themselves due to his lack of knowledge about them, yet he gave only what he knew about himself being one. But Hendery talked very highly of the sirens.

“Didn’t they sing to lure pirates and sailors to their deaths?” Brittany’s eyebrow raised in confusion.

“Only the females,” Hendery confirmed. “Males sing, too, but for the opposite reasons. They sing to guide sailors and comfort the wandering travelers when on land.”

“Interesting. No one told me there were male sirens.”

“Not many humans do. Males don’t make contact with humans unless necessary. They stay in the fog or shadows.”

“That makes sense.”

Hendery rested his chin on her head for a moment before an idea popped into his head. “Would Brittany like to meet Hendery’s friends?”

“Your siren friends?” Her head popped up.

Hendery nodded.

“When?”

“Soon,” he promised. “They are helping another race of aquatic creatures right now, but I’ll call for them in a few days.”

Brittany’s eyes widened as they stood. “Who are they helping?”

Hendery thought for a moment. “Something about shark creatures or just a type of shark. Hendery doesn’t remember.”

Sharks were a creature most people are scared of, but Brittany guessed it was mainly because of the movie  _ Jaws _ . She did agree that they were intimidating due to their rows of sharp teeth, but at the same time she didn’t mind them.

“Since you’re strong and grown up now,” Brittany wondered as they submerged back into the water, “do you live with the merfolk now?”

“Hendery is different,” he shook his head. “He is the only one of his kind who has shark’s teeth and consumes only fish. He can transform willingly without water, but only he can go humanoid for up to two weeks without getting back into the water.”

“You mean, you haven’t been around mermaids or other mermen since you were small?”

“Hendery is a nomad.”

Brittany didn’t know what to say. He was such a bright, curious, and happy soul that it was impossible to believe he had such a sad childhood. She understood why the merfolk would not allow him into their cities, but it still wasn’t fair to him if he just wanted a proper home. Her conscience knew it was all of a sudden, but she refused to let him sleep on a rock or beach anymore.

As they swam back to her house, avoiding the fishermen as they passed the pier, Brittany’s head was filled with the pros and cons of allowing him to live there. There was plenty of water for him to drink and keep hydrated, the ocean was literally in her backyard, and she would keep a stock of fish in the fridge. However, the fish might stink up her kitchen, and she didn’t know if he would be comfortable on a bed mattress. Part of her was saying it was a bad idea, but Brittany was taught to always help others in need.

The two made it back to her house and dried off with the towels hanging off the porch railing.

“Hendery likes it here,” the merman said as they sat under a large palm tree.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Brittany smiled. “May I ask you something?”

The offer for him to move in with her was right at the tippity top of her tongue, but she hesitated. It felt too soon. Instead, she remembered the carnival at the other end of the beach.

“Have you ever been to a carnival before?” was what came out of her mouth.

Hendery motioned towards the other end of the beach. “Is that what those bright lights are?”

“Yeah. We can go tonight, if you’d like.”

A smile grew on his face upon hearing this. “Hendery doesn’t not know what that is, but it sounds fun.”

“We’ll have to get cleaned up first.”

“Why?” he asked.

“So we don’t drag sand around,” she replied as they stood up.

Taking him by the hand, Brittany guided him into the house, while dragging a little bit of sand, and into a room he had never seen before. The walls were a shade of white with a blue tint, and in one corner was a large, glass door with glass walls and odd looking bottles inside. In the other corner was a round, boat-looking piece of porcelain that was big enough for two people to sit in. Between the two strange corners was a wooden cabinet that went from the floor up to the ceiling. Brittany opened one and pulled out pink colored towels and handed a few to Hendery.

“What is this place?” he asked as his eyes wandered around more.

“This is the bathroom,” Brittany replied when she realized she hadn’t given her friend a proper tour of the house. “It’s a room where humans clean themselves.”-She opened the glass door-”This is called a ‘shower.’ It’s more for when you wash your hair or just prefer a shower.”-she walked over to the porcelain boat. “And this is a bathtub. It’s more for a relaxing bath, but you still get clean, either way.”

“What are in those?” Hendery pointed to the bottles in the shower.

“Shampoo and conditioner are for your hair, and the body soap is self explanatory.”

Hendery nodded. For about half a minute, he glanced back and forth between the bathtub and the shower trying to figure out which he would like best. He wanted to see what bathing standing up was like, but he also desired to see what his tail would look sparkling clean. The ocean did so much by removing any mud or dirt, but he did notice tiny particles when he would be on dry land.

“Can Brittany bathe Hendery?” he requested. “In the bathtub?”

Brittany softly smiled and nodded. “I’ll turn around so you can undress.”

Once she turned on the water and made sure the temperature was okay, she then stood by the sink and faced the corner. The water rose to only about four inches before Hendery removed the borrowed clothing and discarded them on the floor. His toes carefully dipped into the warm, bubbly bath, taking in the relaxing sensation it created.

Hendery made his tail appear, replacing his human legs.

“Ready,” he said.

Brittany turned back around to see the merman in her bathtub trying his best not to splash the water too much, and she let out a giggle. He looked so cute just enjoying the water in that particular setting.

From the shower, she took out the hair products and body soap and set them on the floor next to her. Pulling up a stool, she sat down on it and had Hendery wet his hair. Brittany then squeezed some of the shampoo into her palm and began massaging it gently into Hendery’s scalp.

At first, her touch was strange, but as he gave in to her gentle massage and the feeling of her nails softly scratching his head, he relaxed. Hendery could get used to this, and he hoped that he could do the same for her one day.

Chunks of ocean mud were falling out of his hair, and the soap was starting to turn a little brown; but it told Brittany that his hair was clean. With help from the detachable faucet, she rinsed his jet black locks, and left the water back on to prevent dirt build up.

With a pink loofah, Brittany squeezed out some of the body soap and used it to scrub Hendery’s tail. She let him clean himself around his waist area to prevent any awkwardness, and then she scrubbed the rest of him. If his tail wasn’t sparkly before, it was sparkling now. Hendery’s eyes widened at how clean his tail was as he wiggled his tail to reflect the sunlight.

“Beautiful,” Brittany clapped.

Hendery smiled at the gorgeous job she did. He felt fresh and light. He loved the ocean, but something about a nice bath was relaxing.

“Thank you,” he whispered before kissing her hand.

Brittany felt her cheeks turn red. “Um...you’re welcome,” she managed to say. Maybe it was just his way of showing gratitude, she thought.

Hendery giggled when he noticed how much that little kiss affected her.

“Um...I’m...gonna...shower,” she stammered. “Can you...uh…?”

“Would Brittany like for Hendery to leave?” he realized what she was trying to convey.

“Just to the living room,” she regained her words back. “I’d like to shower in private.”

Crestfallen, Hendery nodded. Brittany gave him his towels and some fresh clothes before he transformed and left the bathroom.

Brittany felt bad for kicking him out, especially after seeing the sad expression on his face. She didn’t mean to come off so strongly, she was just in shock by his kiss that she couldn’t convey her thoughts well.

“Hendery,” she called after him, and he turned back around, “I’ll let you wash my hair one of these days.”

The smile returned to his face before he nodded in joy.

* * *

After she showered and dressed herself in some denim shorts, white converse, and a pink crop top Brittany met Hendery back in the kitchen. His hair was mostly dry now, but he was checking himself out in the living room mirror.

“Someone’s excited,” Brittany chuckled as she grabbed her purse. “Are you ready?”

Hendery nodded before following her out the door.

The carnival pier was only about a five minute walk from her house, and the lights could be seen in the distance as the late afternoon sun began to set. Neither of them realized they were holding hands until halfway into their walk. Brittany almost let go, but with growing feelings for her new friend she didn’t. They strolled on as if they had been together for a long time.


	3. Part III

Hendery was fascinated by all of the bright colors and glittering lights the carnival had to offer. Some booths had different games humans were participating in, some stuffed toys hung from their ceilings, and food stands were around every corner. There were a few roller coasters, but it was nothing drastic. It was mainly a large Ferris wheel and a couple of fast rides. Hendery felt as if he were at a city festival.

“It’s cool, isn’t it?” Brittany smiled upon seeing his eyes light up as a child at DisneyWorld.

“Beautiful,” Hendery declared.

The two walked around the carnival riding a couple rides and eventually having some curly fries, which Hendery fell in love with because of its salty texture. Hendery had only ever watched events like these from afar but was always too nervous to make an attempt to sneak in. He was scared his teeth might freak other people out; Brittany reassured him that people in the area got body implants and modifications, so he wasn’t the sore thumb at the carnival.

After a few rides and chowing down on some curly fries, Brittany suggested two last rides to allow their food to settle.

“They’re both slow ones,” she explained as they tossed their empty food baskets in the trash bin, “so our stomachs won’t be slingshot around.”

Hendery nodded and pointed towards a large tunnel ride at the edge of the beach. A few couples were lined up to board two-person boats painted shades of pink with red and white accents. Hearts for alternating sizes lined the front of the boats and stretched all the way around towards the sides. Soft romantic music played in the background as guests were seated by an attendant in a baby pink vest.

“Tunnel of Love,” Brittany chuckled.

“It looks pretty,” Hendery smiled.

They both liked each as more than friends, and they knew it; but Brittany was nervous of how things will turnout if they take the ride. Would they feel weird? Would they just resort to just being friends? She wasn’t sure. However, she decided to just put her big girl pants on and take the chance.

The two stepped into one of the pink boats and carefully sat down. The water pulled them through the dark tunnel, and as they rode along the first scene they came upon was a bunch of hearts and pink neon lights with “All You Need is Love'' playing in the background. The walls were painted pink and red, and throughout the ride, multiple love scenes from various popular films were performed by animatronics. Johnny and Baby from  _ Dirty Dancing  _ were posed in the famous lift from the final dance scene, Jack and Rose’s “I’m king of the world” moment in  _ Titanic _ , and even Allie and Noah’s kiss in the rain from  _ The Notebook  _ was displayed.

Hendery’s attention was taken by a wall painted black with miniature lights to mimic a starry night. Fake willow trees hung over two figures leaning towards each other as if they were about to kiss. From the vivid red hair and bright blue bow on the female figure, Brittany knew it was the “Kiss the Girl'' scene from  _ The Little Mermaid _ .

“That was my favorite movie growing up,” she smiled.

“What is it?” Hendery asked as he made eye contact with her again.

“ _ The Little Mermaid _ . It’s about a mermaid named Ariel who trades her voice for legs, so she can see the human world. She also falls in love with a human prince.”

Hendery frowned. “Ariel shouldn’t have to give up something to be in the human world.”

A chuckle escaped from Brittany’s mouth. “There’s more to the story, but she does get her voice back and marry the prince at the end. We’ll have to watch it sometime. I think you’d like it.”

“Hendery didn’t have to give up anything to meet Brittany,” he stated with his arms crossed.

Brittany lightly scoffed. “Hollywood has their own way of portraying different stories, but you’re right, you didn’t give up anything.”

The last stretch of the ride showed the elevator kiss scene from  _ Romeo+Juliet _ . Romeo’s blonde locks were messy, and Juliet’s angel wings were crooked and a little yellow, Brittany still played that scene over and over again in her head.

“What are they doing?” Hendery asked, his eyes fixed on the mannequins.

“Kissing,” Brittany replied matter-of-factly. “You kissed my hand, but they’re kissing each other’s lips.”

“Why?”

“Mostly, it’s how couples express their love for each other.”

Hendery stared back at the scene as they passed it, wondering how kissing another pair of lips would feel, specifically Brittany’s. Yet, he wasn’t sure if it was too soon to do so, and he respected the girl he was falling for so much. He wasn’t going to do anything without her consent.

The boat returned to the entrance, and Hendery helped Brittany out of the boat.

“Shall we finish our evening with the Ferris Wheel?” she asked in a humorous manner as they headed towards a giant, colorfully lit wheel in the center of everything.

“How high does it go?” the merman chuckled as he stared at it.

“It’s about sixty feet tall, but if you’re not a fan of heights we can just head home.”

Hendery held her hand. “Hendery has dove into many bodies of water from the tallest cliffs. He can handle a tall wheel.”

Brittany smiled with a nod, and they were able to climb into the car by themselves. The two sat shoulder to shoulder to where she let him wrap an arm around her. Romantic, she thought as the car ascended. Hendery looked over the railing and smiled at the view below him.

“The ocean is so beautiful from the sky,” he chuckled gleefully.

Glancing in his line of sight, Brittany nodded. She found herself staring at him. His face. His lips. How she wanted to kiss that beautiful mouth! She felt that want of that romantic trope of having your first kiss on the Ferris wheel, but Hendery was too busy watching as they ascended and descended on the giant wheel. Little did she know that the merman would stare at her when she wasn’t looking, and he was feeling certain desires he had only discussed with her briefly. He wanted to kiss her.

Once they were able to get off, they walked the five minute journey home. The moon was high in the sky as its luminescence danced on top of the ocean waves. A multitude of stars twinkled, and everything was calm and peaceful as Hendery and Brittany walked hand-in-hand.

“A kiss how humans do,” Hendery blurted out his thoughts.

“I’m sorry?” Brittany jumped at his voice breaking the silence.

“What does it mean?”

“Well, kisses can have lots of meanings,” she explained. “They all are a sign of love, but it’s different with who is receiving and giving them. When a mother or a father kisses their child, it’s a parental type of love shown. A greeting kiss is more typical in European countries. When couples kiss, it’s typically a sign of romantic affection. I’m the best at explaining things, but I hope that made sense.”

Hendery pulled her close and whispered in her ear, “Hendery understands.”

Brittany said nothing but smiled.

“Can Brittany show Hendery how?” the merman requested.

Staring into his eyes, Brittany held Hendery’s cheek and pulled him closer before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. For the first time in his life, Hendery felt his heart beating rapidly as new sensations took over his body. He was in love with her, and she with him.


	4. Part IV

Euphoria was all Brittany was high off of as soon as she kissed Hendery. Even on their walk back to her house, she couldn’t shake the feeling of overwhelming happiness and love. She knew she liked her friend, but when they held hands earlier she had a hunch that it possibly was about to turn into something more. The kiss on the beach under the full moon confirmed it. 

“So,” she smiled once they got back into the house, “does this mean we’re together now?”

“As in ‘lovers?’” Hendery asked. He had the terms ‘boyfriend’ and ‘girlfriend’ before, but more among the adolescents and a few adult humans. They just sounded so mundane to him and preferred the term “lover.” To him, it actually meant the one he’s with was meant for him.

“Yeah.”

“Hendery thought he had always been Brittany’s.”

Brittany giggled. “I guess everything was confirmed tonight.”

With a smile, Hendery leaned down and kissed her again, this time with more passion and eagerness to where he had now picked her up slightly.

When he broke the kiss, Brittany asked him, “Would you like to live here? With me?”

Hendery thought for a moment. Move in with the woman he was in love with? It would mean not finding a spare rock to sleep on or moving around so much. He would have a place to call “home.” The ocean was right there in the backyard, and there was water inside the house.

“Hendery will live with Brittany,” he nodded.

“You will?” she smiles.

The merman cups her face and whispers, “He will, because Hendery loves Brittany.”

Brittany smiled at him for a moment before she whispered back, “Brittany loves Hendery, too.”

Pulling her into a hug, he couldn’t stop smiling. There was no doubt in his mind that he had found his mate. He didn’t care that she was a human, or that he was a merman. All he knew was that his heart wanted her and to be with her for as long as he lived.

Brittany pulled back and yawned a little. “I think I’m about ready to go to bed.”

Hendery nodded as he felt tiredness consume him as well.

“Where will Hendery sleep?” he asked as he followed her to the bedroom.

“If you’re comfortable,” she replied as they reached it, “the bed is big enough for two.”

The mattress was queen-sized and covered in blush pink sheets and a grey comforter. A few pillows decorated the head of it, and a large knit blanket sat folded at the foot of the bed.

“Is the bed comfortable?” Hendery replied as he poked the mattress.

“Very,” she smiled, “it’s not gonna bite you.”

Hendery chuckled at her joke.

Show then showed him how to turn down the bed sheets before excusing herself to change into her pj’s. Hendery undressed himself but left his boxer shorts on (Brittany promised to take him shopping the next morning), and when she returned a large yellow t-shirt and some shorts covered her body. Her face was clean of her makeup, and Hendery’s heart picked up speed as soon as he saw her bare face.

“Brittany looks so beautiful,” Hendery smiled.

Her cheeks turned red as her hair upon his comment.

“It’s only my pajamas,” she giggled as she started turning off the lights, leaving only a starry sky projector on as a night light.

“She’s still beautiful,” he insisted, his eyes following her as she crawled under her bedsheets.

Hendery followed suit, lying down on the cushiony pillow and facing her. Brittany faced him as well, and the indigo light from the projector outlined her features. His fingers lightly stroked the smooth skin on her cheeks. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he felt to love someone so beautiful and full of light. Her loving him back seemed like a dream only that morning until their kiss on the beach.

Brittany had always wanted to love someone, but never in a million years would she fall for someone only specified in fairytales. Hendery was real, and he was hers. She was his. Nothing could separate them now.

“Comfy?” she chuckled after a while.

“And warm,” Hendery smiled. “Can hendery hold Brittany?”

Without a second thought, she scooted over to him, snuggling into his side. His bare skin was warm as they wrapped their arms around each other.

“Is this how humans sleep?” he whispered, his lips ghosting her forehead.

“One of the ways,” his lover answered. “Typically, couples sleep intimately like this. Just holding each other in a loving embrace.”

“Hendery has seen merfolk together in such a way. Their ways of showing love are similar to humans.”

“Have you ever been with a mermaid before?”   
  
Hendery shook his head. “Mermaids were afraid he would hurt them with his teeth. Hendery has never been with anyone, because he is different.”

Brittany kissed him right beneath his jawline, and he blushed.

“Physically, yes,” she nodded. “However, they missed on getting to know the Hendery that I know. The Hendery who loves to learn about the world around him, who knows how to tell amazing stories about creatures only humans know to be legends, and the man who loves with all of his heart. Despite the two rows of teeth top and bottom, the only thing you tear into raw fish.”

Everything she said was the absolute truth. Hendery wasn’t a confrontational being. Sure, he was protective over the ones he loved and cared for, but he would never fight anyone for no reason. He hated that his sharp teeth scared some beings off; his lover reminded him that he could do more than just eat or fight with them. He hoped that one day his teeth would be a useful tool somehow.

Brittany, although not a mermaid or creature of the deep, was the first female he had ever had any sort of connection with. All of friends knew his future wouldn’t be a sea inhabitant, but Hendery knew Brittany was the one for him.

“I love you, Hendery,” she whispered before closing her eyes.

“Hendery loves Brittany, too,” he replied before kissing her forehead.

* * *

Thunder and rain tapping on the window awoke Hendery the next morning. He was facing the large window, and the curtains were open just a little bit. The sky was covered by a blanket of dark clouds, and lightning flashed every few seconds. Flipping his body over to snuggle Brittany, he discovered nothing but an empty space where she would be.

Any feeling of panic quickly dissolved as the scent of something cooking entered his nostrils. He climbed out of bed and walked down the hall to find Brittany cooking in the kitchen. Her pajamas still hugged her body, and her hair was now tied up in a messy bun.

As if she sensed his presence, she turned around and smiled when she saw him.

“Good morning, babe,” she greeted before approaching him with a kiss.

“Good morning,” he smiled as his arms snaked around her waist. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Eggs and French toast. I have your fish set out for you, but you’re welcome to try some of what I made.”

“Brittany knows Hendery’s stomach can only handle fish,” he reminded her.

“I was just curious.”

He kissed her forehead. “Hendery appreciates Brittany’s offer.”

“The fish is on the table,” she smiled as Hendery sat on the bar stool. “Ever had rainbow trout before?”

Hendery smiled open seeing his meal on the plate. “Hendery’s favorite.”

As the two ate their breakfast, they pondered over what they could do as it was raining out. The beach was out of the question until the storm blew over, so their only option was to remain indoors. However, Hendery could still get his hydration from a bath. He also wanted a lesson in something else that wasn’t grammar or language related.

“Could Brittany teach Hendery about humans?” he requested.

“As in how they behave, or…?”

“How their bodies work. Hendery guesses they’re similar to merfolk.”

“An anatomy lesson,” Brittany clicked together. “It’s a lot, but I’ll teach what I know.”

“Everything?”

“Everything that I know. I’m not a doctor, but I’ll try.”

Hendery grinned. He then realized he was starting to feel a little dehydrated, so he requested to take a bath. His lover obliged and quickly cleaned up the kitchen before heading to the bathroom to get everything ready. Hendery has stripped himself of his boxers, but Brittany made no avail to look at him. She wanted to give him privacy.

“Can the water be cold?” he requested as she started to fill up the tub.

“Sure,” she nodded as she adjusted the temperature. “Was it too warm yesterday?”

“It was fine, but Hendery likes cold water. It reminds him of the ocean, and it’s better for his health.”

“Ice cold or just chilly?”

“Moderate.”

Brittany nodded, and soon enough the tub was filled with water in the desired temperature. The merman stepped in and sat down, transforming into his merman form at will. His lover left the bathroom and returned with a large textbook and a stool. She scooted the stool close to the tub and placed her book on the floor next to it. She then went over to the shower and pulled out the soaps for hendery to cleanse himself with.

Hendery only needed hydration, but after his first bath he was starting to enjoy cleaning himself and seeing how shiny his purple tail was in the light.

“Are you okay with candles?” Brittany checked as she pulled an unused, pink candle from another cabinet.

“Candle?” Hendery had heard the word around, but never really knew what it was or meant.

“It’ll just help the bathroom smell good.”

“Oh, okay. What scent?”

“Strawberry blossom. I’m someone who likes floral and fresh scents.”

The moment she lit the candle with a match, the aroma invaded Hendery’s nostrils. He had smelled strawberries and their blossoms before, but it had been a while; and this candle smells exactly like it.

“Nice,” he smiled. “Hendery likes this scent.”

Brittany just smiled as she put away the matches.

Once she sat down on the stool, she picked up her book and opened it. It was only a teacher’s edition of a high school anatomy book, but it had every human body system and was easy to follow. As Hendery listened to the anatomy lesson, he carefully lathered his torso and tail with the sweet smelling soaps Brittany had for him to use. He paid very close attention to everything that poured out of his lover’s mouth and memorized every diagram that was shown to him from the cardiovascular system all the way to the endocrine system.

The reproductive system, however, made him nervous. Males and females were the same up until that area of the anatomy. He had seen a dolphin being born, but never a human nor merfolk. The thought of childbirth being a painful process for the woman was hard for his mind to wrap around. Having a family of his own seemed exciting to Hendery, especially with the woman he loved, but he hated the thought of her in excruciating pain from just having a baby.

“Hendery is scared that if Brittany gets pregnant it will hurt her,” he declared, worry laced in his voice.

Brittany blinked. She wasn’t expecting that to come out of his mouth. How was she to answer that?

“Well,” she said once she came out of her stupor, “childbirth has been painful since the dawn of time. Most human babies are born in hospitals, and the mom can get what’s known as an epidural to ease the pain.”

“What about when the child is in the female?” he asked.

“From what my cousins have told me, it can be uncomfortable; but every woman who goes through pregnancy has different experiences.”

Hendery was silent but gave a nod in understandment.

“Does Brittany want a baby?” he blurted out.

Brittany sighed, but not in anger or disappointment, just unsure. Of course, she wanted kids of her own one day; but she had only known Hendery for almost two months and was now his lover.

“You have a way with words, my love,” she gave a soft smile. “But one day, I will.”

“Hendery didn’t mean now,” he defended. “Just whenever his love feels ready.”

Before she gave him a soft kiss, she responded with a smile, “I’ll let you know.”

Setting the book on the counter, Brittany scooted her stool closer to Hendery in order to kiss him properly. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and his water soaked arms pulled her into a hug. When she was too distracted by his lips, Hendery decided to pull her into the tub, the cold water catching her by surprise as she squealed out.

“Dude, it’s ice and soapy!” Brittany squealed as they both burst into a fit of laughter.

“Hendery felt playful,” he replied as he attacked her cheek with multiple kisses.

“I figured that,” she giggled as her shorts and giant shirt stuck to her body. “At least I was still in my pjs.”


	5. Part V

Brittany’s lunch consisted of ham, broccoli, and mac & cheese, while Hendery chowed down on some raw salmon. He hated that he wouldn’t be able to try the foods that she or other humans enjoyed, but he was grateful she was willing to find him a variety of different fish. That way, he didn’t feel as if he was eating the same thing over and over again. The drinks, however, didn’t affect him, yet he preferred to drink just water.

The weather cleared up by the time the couple had finished their meals. While still cloudy, the rain and thunder had come to a halt. Hendery glanced out the window and watched the ocean as Brittany cleaned the dishes.

He then thought about his siren friends. It had been almost two months since he last saw them, and he figured they had to have been finished with helping the other sea creatures. What better opportunity for Brittany to meet the sirens?

Turning to Brittany, he asked her, “Would Brittany like to meet Hendery’s friends?”

She paused midway through loading the dishwasher when he spoke. There was a moment of silence before she answered, “Oh, the sirens?”

“Yes.”

“Of course, I would,” she smiled as she closed the dishwasher and started it. “When?”

“Would Brittany like to go now? The storm has stopped.”

She glanced out the window to see he was right. The clouds still looked heavy as if the bottom might fall out again, but if they were only gone for a few minutes they should be fine.

“Alright,” she nodded. “I’ll go change.”

Knowing they might have to swim again, Brittany went back to her room and slipped on her blue bikini before putting on a loose cover up. Hendery was in awe of her when she returned to the kitchen.

“Let’s go quickly before it rains again,” she said as she grabbed the merman’s hand, almost ignoring his admirations of her.

When they reached the beach, Hendery transformed into his merman form. He led her out in the same direction of where they first hung out about two months earlier; but instead of stopping there, they swam a little further until there was what Brittany could describe as an oasis. Palm trees as tall as a two story building produced coconuts, golden sand surrounded the sapphire-colored lagoon, and various birds inhabited the surrounding trees. A few stray cats and dogs drank from the water, but they never bothered the couple.

“Wait here,” Hendery instructed his lover before swimming off into the ocean.

Brittany sat down on the beach and patiently waited. Looking around, she spotted a shaded area by the lagoon and decided to wait under there. The moment she sat down a soft mew came from her left. When she took a glance, the sound had come from a Siamese cat sniffing at her wrist before licking her right on her dove tattoo. The cat then stared up at her with large blue eyes and sat down.

“Where did you come from, little buddy?” Brittany giggled. “You don’t seem to have a tag on you.”

Holding her hand out with her palm facing up, the cat sniffed her hand again and nuzzled its face in it. She scratched his head and smiled. The cat purred as he (she checked) brushed against her hip before resting his head on her stomach.

“Am I warm?” Brittany asked as she pet his back.

For a few minutes, she bonded with the cat, petting his head as he purred happily. She even named him Louis, despite him not being her pet.

“Brittany!” Hendery’s voice called to her, followed by a few splashes.

His head emerged, followed by his body and tail crawling up on the beach. He looks so gorgeous soaking wet from the ocean, Brittany thought as he adjusted himself in a comfortable sitting position.

The cat didn’t mind being carried in Brittany’s arms as she walked over to where her merman was sitting. When she sat down, the feline leaped out and scurried over to Hendery’s tail.

“Did Brittany make a new friend?” Hender chuckled as the cat tried playing his scales.

“He just came up to me as if he had known me for a long time,” she explained. “He’s a very social kitty.”

Hendery pet the furry friend for a second before he told Brittany to look out towards the ocean. “The sirens are about to appear.”

Sure enough, six heads popped up and moved closer towards the couple. Frightened by the sudden movements, the cat jumped and ran off.

“Funny creatures,” the merman commented before turning his attention back to the six sirens, who were now seemingly wading in the water.

“Hello, Brittany,” a siren with round eyes and a broad nose greeted with a friendly smile. “Hendery has told us great things about you. I’m Kun.”

All of them were well built with toned abs and strong biceps, but in a way that was pleasing to the eye and not so much body builder. It was more of them gaining strength and being fit from doing whatever it is they do. They each had a distinct tattoo somewhere on their arms, neck, or torso. Kun had a fatherly presence as he seemed to be the leader figure of the group and sported a mark shaped in a sort of sun with rays on his shoulder.

“Sirens who are opposite of the myth,” the tallest one with a deep voice jokes.

“I’m aware,” Brittany nods. “What’s your name?”

“Lucas.”

One by one, the sirens introduced themselves to Hendery’s lover. Lucas’s skin was more tan than the others, and he had a sort of flower tattoo on his left side. Xiaojun was well-mannered with sharp eyes and a mark of a starfish shape on his hip. The second tallest, WinWin, had a unique ears shape where one was more pointed than the other and a softer jawline with some sort of mended heart shape etched the center of her sternum. A feline faced siren of the bunch called himself Ten and sported an intricate tattoo on his right forearm; and the smallest siren YangYang was the youngest and had a more boyish aura about him while his tattoo was displayed over where his heart would be.

“Hendery has told me how you took him in,” said Brittany as she sat up a little straighter.

“We were all very young,” Ten explained. “YangYang was almost one and Kun was five. When we were all swimming around the Gulf of Mexico one day, we saw a tiny, two year old merboy so weak and crying.”

“So, you raised him when you guys were basically children?”

“Sirens’ brains age differently from humans and merfolk,” WinWin added. “However, we still lived with another mermaid who cared for us until Kun was fourteen.”

“Once Hendery turned eighteen, he ventured off around the world,” the merman finished. “He settled in Florida, because his friends lived there.”

“And that’s where he found you, Brittany,” Kun finished.

The sirens continued telling their stories about adventures with Hendery and updating their friend on what they were doing in the ocean. Each of them were extremely kind and didn’t hesitate to help others in need, even going to war to protect a race of sea nymphs in the Mediterranean. Yet, whenever Brittany asked what makes Hendery different from the other merfolk, they just gave her the same answer her lover did: sharp teeth with an appetite for only raw fish.

“I mean, who were his parents?” she asks.

“Well, we know for a fact his father is the king of a mermaid city off this coast,” Ten answered. “We found that out about a year after we took him in. The king was infamous for sleeping with other creatures before he crowned a mermaid his queen. So far, Hendery was the only result of his affairs. We’re not quite sure who his mother was.”

Brittany examined Hendery as he chomped on a flounder YangYang had caught for him, fish blood trickling down a little bit.

“He could be only half-merfolk,” she concluded.

“That’s what we have thought as well,” Kun agreed. “But we never brought it up as to not make him feel that he wasn’t worth anything by being different.”

“He is different” -she looked at her lover once more- “but special.”

His cheeks blushed as he wiped his mouth.

Louis returned to the small gathering, and he immediately wanted some of Hendery’s snack. The merman happily tore off a piece and fed it to him.

“So, are you guys mates yet?” YangYang asked as he tried to reach out and pet the cat.

Brittany was confused. “In what sense?”

Kun thumped the youngests forehead. “You can’t just ask couples stuff like that.”

“Sorry,” the youngest yelped. “I just noticed she doesn’t have a mark yet, and I was curious.”

“Brittany and Hendery are lovers,” Lucas added. “There’s a difference.”

His comment is what switched on the lightbulb in Brittany’s brain.

“Wait, mates?” she repeated. “As in, have we…done the deed? And what’s a mark have to do with anything?”

Kun explained everything to Brittany. For merfolk, the mate’s mark was given to females in the space between the neck and the shoulder, and the male would have an imprint of the wound in the exact spot on his skin. In a sense, it was like a marriage ritual between the two beings who truly loved each other.

“But as you have guessed,” the eldest siren finished, “it’s done during intimacy.”

Brittany nodded. Hendery held her hand and kissed it. He knew sooner or later they would have to follow through with the ritual, but he respected his lover enough to go forward with it if she was ready.

“I apologize if I said anything out of turn,” YangYang piped up. “I say things without thinking sometimes.”

“You’re fine,” she reassured him.

WinWin glanced behind him towards another end of the beach. “We have to go,” he informed.

Kun nodded. “We’ll hang out again, soon,” he promised. “YangYang put the cat down.”

WIth a finish trick splash, the six sirens swam off to whatever task they had been called to do, and Louis shook himself dry.


	6. Part VI

“I guess we can take you in, little guy,” Brittany giggled as she and Hendery dried off on the back porch. Louis had decided to follow them home, and the couple hadn’t noticed until the cat chased after a hermit crab in front of them. “I think I have some tuna somewhere.”

Louis climbed up on a lounge chair to reach the railing in order to sit on it. Hendery scratched his ears while the cat purred in content.

His mind then wandered back to their conversation with the sirens. As he watched Brittany walk into the house, he thought about the possibility of her being his mate-to-be. Of course, he loved her, but their relationship was still fairly new; he didn’t want to rush into things just yet. Brittany seemed content with where they were now as a couple, so he decided to discuss it with her at a later time.

“Here you go, Louis,” Brittany smiled as she returned with an odd smelling meat in a round object.

The cat sniffed it for a second before chowing down on the meat, purring happily as he did so.

“He was hungry, poor baby,” cooed Brittany. “We’ll have to find you some toys and a cat post for you soon.”

“Where will he sleep?” Hendery asked.

“I have a little ‘cat bed’ that was for a stuffed animal I had when I was about ten. He’ll just have to use it for now.”

Hendery chuckled before petting Louis’s head one more time.

Leaving the door open ajar to allow Louis in, Brittany noticed the dark clouds rolling in again. No thunder cracked now any lighting flashed, but she knew another storm was coming. Thankfully, Louis had finished his food just in time, and he scampered into the house as Brittany gathered his empty tuna can and disposed it into the garbage.

“I’ll go bathe him,” she reported. “When I’m done, we can watch a movie.”

“Will it take long?” he asks.

“Picking a movie should be easy, but bathing Louis will depend on if he likes the water or not. The movies are in the cabinet by the TV.”

Hendery chuckled as she carried the cat to the bathroom. He then found the cabinet where all of the movies were stored, and after looking through each one he found a rectangular case with the red haired mermaid smiling on the front. The Little Mermaid was inscribed in the top center, and Hendery decided that would be the movie for the night. He hadn’t forgotten about the statues at the Tunnel of Love ride, so witnessing the story unfold excited him.

For a few minutes, Hendery waited on Brittany to be done cleaning the cat, as he didn’t know how to put in a DVD. He could hear her cooing in a sort of baby voice to the cat while she bathed him. Louis meowed a couple times, and after a while, Hendery heard the water being drained in gurgles followed by Brittany’s hair dryer roaring. When it shut off after a few more minutes, Louis came running back into the living room.

“Look how handsome he is, now!” Brittany cheered when she returned, her shirt covered in water splotches.

“Handsome and fluffy,” Hendery smiled.

Louis looked about the same, but his paws were no longer covered in sand. The white area on his body looked cleaner, as well. The feline hopped up on the couch, circled around himself, and then lay down. He was a happy cat now that he had a home.

After demonstrating how to put a movie in, Brittany and Hendery nestled on the couch as the infamous Disney castle declared the start of the film. Louis tip-toed over to Hendery’s lap and rested there.

Throughout the film, Hendery just stared in awe at how a story could come to life in such a form. The colors were bright, the characters were all done well, and he just fell in love with the story. He had seen what merfolk looked like, and they were similar to the cartoon; but only the musically talented mermaids could sing and most never interacted with humans unless absolutely necessary. Hendery could relate to Ariel in terms of falling for a human, yet he never had familial issues. The mermaid who raised him always taught him to explore and make friends. Those two things he did, but he never counted on falling in love.

“What?” Brittany asked halfway through the movie.

“What?”

“You’re smiling. You love the movie?”

Hendery nodded. “It’s beautiful storytelling, but Hendery has something else he’s smiling about.”

“Like what? A furry friend?” Brittany pet Louis’s head.

The merman didn’t answer except press his lips against hers with a kiss, Louis jumping off his lap to go sit somewhere else. His heart picked up the pace, and he pulled his lover onto his lap. Brittany’s arms wrapped around his neck mid makeout, but abruptly stopped the kisses.

“Don’t you wanna finish the movie?” she asked, her lips mere centimeters from his.

Brushing some red locks behind her ear, Hendery whispered, “Hendery wants Brittany, now.”

Gravity seemed to pull them into each other again, lips crashing hungrily. Hendery’s hands rested on Brittany’s hips and hers wrapped behind his neck. His lips were hungry for hers, his grip grew tighter, and the adrenaline from it all rushed through him, making him fall harder for the woman he loved. Brittany deepened the kiss, triggering Hendery’s tongue to begin waltzing with hers.

“Ouch!” she yelped, her hand immediately covering her mouth.

“Sorry,” he gasped. “Is Brittany okay?”

Removing her hand, there was a little blood coming from her mouth. “I think my tongue might have brushed your teeth. They’re like razors.”

“Let Hendery look.”

Brittany stuck her tongue out a little, and the source of the bleeding was right by the tip of it. Thankfully, it wasn’t bad, but more like a small scratch.

“Get some ice,” he instructed.

Without hesitation, Brittany stood up and headed to the refriger in the kitchen. Opening the freezer side, she opened the ice box in it and grabbed an ice cube.

“Hopefully, I don’t get a headache from this,” she sighed before popping the cold cube into her mouth.

Hendery came in to check on her, and she was already shivering from pressing her tongue against the ice. His arms wrapped around her apologetically, and he nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck. He still wanted her badly, but he wanted her to feel better first.

The two remained in that position until the ice melted in her mouth. Hendery checked her tongue, and the bleeding had stopped.

“You still want to continue?” she asked.

“Please,” he begged in a whisper as he pressed his forehead to hers. “Hendery wants Brittany.” He gently pulled her hips against his.

“Are you sure?” she asked as her hands rested on his pecs. She wanted him as well, but she had never been intimate with anyone before. She wanted to be sure it was with the right man, and so far, Hendery was checking all of the green boxes.

“Positive,” Hendery nodded.

Brittany took him by the hand and guided him to their shared room. Both of them were nervous as she set the room up by closing the window curtains, turning off a few lights, leaving some decorative lights on, and pressing play on some soft music beginning with Solomon Burke’s “Cry to Me.”

She taught Hendery many things: how to speak, what movies were, human anatomy, and about her. However, when he asked her how to make love to her, all she said was, “Follow your instincts.”


End file.
